powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StrangerAtaru
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Now More Road Safety page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Kyoryumaru and Inromaru Can Kyoryumaru can hold Inromaru. Redirect Why did you redirect Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Gavan to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan and copy its content to it? You could have just moved it. --MrThermomanPreacher 22:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Moving Okay, here's how to move. Next to the edit button, there's a down arrow, click that and there is two options, history and rename. Click rename and type the new title in the box, then click rename page. --MrThermomanPreacher 13:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai Hmm. You may be on to something. One second. Crossovers We operate under the assumption that all super sentai material works under one universe. See Style Guide/VS World. You don't need to worry about being crossover-free in the Earth page.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, the fact that I just had to edit eight instances of the word "Universe" in the Earth article tells me that you haven't checked Style Guide/VS World.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Again, reading your last message tells me you haven't read the style guide. Straight question- have you read the style guide? What does it say?- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 23:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::What I said was "we don't operate under a "multiple universes" concept". If I outright say "VS Universes don't apply, then that could mean to some that we don't count the events in the VS universe. But like I said repeatedly, we count everything in. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 00:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) EPisode Titles Since you're one of our more active episode editors, if you have time, I'd like to ask you for assistance in helping move episodes to new numbered pages. The format will follow the full title of the episodes, and if none are given, a simple "Ep. 1" "Ep. 2" will do , except for Dekaranger who uses "Episode 1" etc in titles. Go-Busters uses Mission, Shinkenger uses Act etc. Power Rangers will use the "Ep. 1" format. Appearances on infoboxes can later be edited to reflect the new titles. This is so people at once have an idea how far into the show stuff happens or people and objects appear.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) It's TURNED good, not TURNS! --MrSmartyMax 01:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how we can change it. --MrSmartyMax 01:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :You can't. You have to take all the pages. Remove the category from the pages. Then delete the category and start over. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 02:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Just passing through Noticed you adding episode templates. Many thanks. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Rollback You've been so good with maintaining that I just gave you a Battlizer. LOL. You now have rollback capability. Which means if you see any hassling/mis-edits you can delete all the user's consecutive entries in one go, without having to 'undo'. Though I'll give you a month to prove you'll use it wisely. :) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC)